


Let Mommy Take Care of You

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Feminization, M/M, not famous tony, prostitute peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: businessman Tony frequently hires hooker Peter. one night Tony shyly confesses that he prefers subbing but has never had a dom. Peter, excited at the idea of dominating his favorite, handsomest, and wealthiest client, doms Tony and is being so nurturing and Tony has never felt so cared for, not since.. Tony accidentally calls Peter mommy. Tony is mortified, but Peter is thrilled. He keeps riding Tony, tells him it’s okay, tells Tony to be a good boy and suck on mommy’s tits, fuck mommy’s pussy.





	Let Mommy Take Care of You

Peter smiles and kisses Tony. Tony is his favorite client, and he gets to come over three times a week. He’s not technically supposed to catch feelings for his clients but… I mean… it’s Tony fucking Stark.

Peter pulls away and beams at Tony. “What do you want to do today?” He asks, hand on Tony’s arm.

Tony blushes and holds his hand. “I um… I was thinking… I really prefer to sub and…. I know it isn’t your normal- but I’ve never trusted anyone enough to dom me and- I dunno, you don’t have to-“

Tony is blushing a light pink, and Peter honest to god swoons. God, this is fucking perfect. “Oh baby, I can dom you. Do you want me to be a mean dom, or a kind one?” He asks, taking off his over coat.

Tony blushes. “N-nice, please. I just want to be not in control, for once.”

Peter smirks happily, kissing Tony on the lips. “Strip for me, baby. Get on the bed.”

~

Peter moans and slips onto Tony’s cock. “No, darling. You lie back and let me do all the work. You don’t do anything but lay there and take what I decide to give you.”

Tony moans and clenches his eyes closed.

Peter hums. “Would you be into sensory play? Want me to blindfold you and take your hearing away?”

Tony blushes and nods. “N-next time? I like this.”

Peter coos and nods. “Of course darling. Your cock is too good for me to get off now.” He hums and rolls his hips slowly. “You stay still, let me take good care of you. I’ll make you so happy, I’ll take good care of you.”

Tony closes his eyes and nods, moaning softly. He holds onto Peter’s hips, just to have something to hold onto.

Peter rises and falls on his cock slowly, whispering sweet nothings into Tony’s ear. Petting him, forcing Tony to keep his hands still. His hips still. Everything still.

Tony has never felt like this, not since he was a little boy and he was sick and his mother told him to lay still and let her take care of him.

“Mommy, I- I-“ his eyes fly open as he hears Peter moan. Tony pushes Peter off, blushing red and standing. Oh fucking hell…

Peter whines and looks up at Tony. “Lay down, darling.”

Tony shakes his head. “I’m s-sorry, I- I didn’t mean-“

Peter gets on his knees on the bed, wrapping his hand in Tony’s hair. “What did mommy tell you do, baby boy? Did I tell you to argue?”

Tony feels his cock twitch, and his jaw drop. Peter is searching Tony’s eyes, but for what, Tony isn’t sure. He shakes his head slowly. “N-no ma’am.” He whispers.

Peter smiles brightly, pushing Tony’s head closer to his own. “What did mommy tell you to do?”

“T-to lay down…” Tony swallows thickly as Peter let’s go of his hair and he lays down. He looks to Peter, eyes wide and scared.

Peter smiles and straddles Tony’s hips again. “What a good boy you are. You want to feel good, you want mommy to make you feel good?” He asks, not on Tony’s cock for now.

Tony whimpers and nods. “Yes please… please mommy. Make me feel good mommy.”

Peter smiles and makes Tony sit up, leaning against the headboard. He smiles and sits in Tony’s lap, both of their cocks in between their stomachs. “That’s a good boy. Why don’t you suck on mommy’s titties, hm?”

Tony doesn’t know why Peter seems to be so thrilled by this turn of events, but he isn’t going to complain. He leans his head down, taking one of Peter’s nipples into his mouth, suckling messily.

Peter moans and pets Tony’s hair, enjoying the sensation. He moves up and slips back into Tony’s cock. “Be a good boy, fuck mommy’s pussy, good boy. Suck on mommy’s tits and fuck my pussy.” Peter moans and bounces up and down.

Tony pants and moans, sucking and bucking up and crying with joe embarrassed and turned on he is. He moves to Peter’s other nipple, sobbing and moaning. “M-mommy…”

Peter smirks and nods. “Perfect for me. Always so perfect for your mommy. Cum inside mommy’s pussy, can you do that please? Can you cum inside mommy’s pussy?”

Tony is going to Hell. He cums inside Peter, moaning and biting down on his nipple.

Peter hums and takes it, pulling off. He kisses Tony, cupping his jaw. “Such a good boy for mommy.”

“M-mommy… can I… can I rub your clit until you cum, mommy?” Tony asks, cheeks red.

Peter hums happily and nods, leading Tony’s hand to his cock. “Good boy, rub mommy’s clit. Don’t stop until I cum, okay baby boy?”

Turns out, Tony didn’t have to work very hard. Peter shoots his load on Tony’s stomach and Peter moans. “You made mommy squirt all over you.” He says, kissing Tony.

Tony hums and kisses him back. “Thank you, Peter….”

Peter smiles and kisses him again. “Of course. I’d do anything for you; but this was amazing. I think I have a new favorite kink.” He teases.

Tony smiles and kisses him again. He can’t wait until the next session already.


End file.
